Two Worlds Shall Collide
by the real Violet Parr
Summary: CyberchaseWarriors crossover. When the Cybersquad is turned into cats and transported into the Warriors' world, they find that they must save the forest from an evil they have accidentally brought into it.
1. Prologue: StarClan's Prophecy

I know I've been off this site for like 6 months, but I'm back now! And here's a story I'm reposting, a crossover of Cyberchase (a cartoon) and Warriors. Reviews are greatly appreciated, and please only constructive criticizm. Thanks! Enjoy!

-----

**Prologue - StarClan's Prophecy**

_Firestar, the leader of ThunderClan, was dreaming. He was in the forest, drinking from a stream. Suddenly, he felt sweet breath on his ear, and he smelled a wonderful scent in the air. "Spottedleaf!" he meowed happily._

_He could feel the tortoiseshell female next to him. Firestar wanted to turn and look her in the eye, but his body felt frozen. A soft meow filled his ear. "Firestar, troubled times are coming. Twolegs will become four, and two worlds shall collide. A great evil will come to the forest, and a new flame will rise. Keep watch for a dark heart, black fur, and the wind of a storm."_

Shivering, Firestar jolted awake. What could Spottedleaf mean, "Twolegs will become four"? StarClan couldn't be talking about Twolegs coming here, could they?

He shuddered at the thought and crept out to the medicine cat's den. If any cat could figure out what his dream meant, his old friend Cinderpelt could.

Cinderpelt was asleep when he arrived at her den entrance, but his urgent yowl woke her instantly. "Cinderpelt! Wake up!"

Her eyes flicked open and she gazed at him sleepily. "Firestar, what - what's going on? It's the middle of the night!"

"I've had a message from StarClan!" explained Firestar, and described his dream to her.

Cinderpelt licked her lips thoughtfully. "Hmm...you think the first part is something to do with Twolegs?"

"Possibly. But how can that be? Twolegs stay away from the forest."

The medicine cat shook her head. "I don't know. StarClan only shares some things with me. But you'd better keep an eye out for trouble, Firestar. I don't like that part about the 'great evil' coming to the forest."

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to." Firestar licked her shoulder affectionately. "Thanks, Cinderpelt."

He padded back and lay down in his den, but Firestar didn't fall asleep right away. He thought about Spottedleaf's warning, and wondered about the great evil she said would come to the forest.

-----

Sorry, I know it's kind of short, but I'll have more up soon. Review please:)


	2. Transformations

Thanks to fallingautumnleaves and Shaded-Sky for reviewing! Enjoy this chapter!**  
**

------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Transformations**

Eleven-year-old Matt Williams was riding his horse, a big chestnut gelding named Skywalker (or "Sky" for short). It was a gorgeous summer day, and his golden labrador Obi trotted alongside them. Matt breathed in the cool air that rushed around him as Sky galloped across the pasture. His red hair blew around in the breeze. The day was just perfect.

Finally, he turned Sky and headed for home at a walk. Just as he finished untacking the horse in his barn, his watch made a strange noise, and Motherboard flashed onto the screen.

"Motherboard! What's up?" asked Matt curiously.

"Hack Attack...Cybersite Radopolis...trying to shut off Circle of Supreme Safety...you're going in."

A portal opened and Matt dove in, leaving Obi whining curiously behind him. Matt landed in Radopolis, the skate park cybersite. A second later, his two best friends Inez Garcia and Jackie Edwards fell in, followed by Digit, their cyboid friend. Slider Metropolis came up to greet them.

"Hey, guys. Hacker's up to his old tricks. He's trying to get the Totally Rad Ring again."

Inez, a nine year old with short light brown hair, frowned. "Wait. Didn't we put the Ring into the Circle of Supreme Safety?"

Slider nodded. "Yeah. But now Hacker's trying to shut off the Circle's power so he can get the Ring." His eyes burned with fury. "C'mon, we've gotta stop him!" He rode off on his skateboard.

The four friends climbed on their bikes and skateboards Slider had brought for them and followed him. They reached the Stokefied Forest, location of the Circle, within a half-hour.

"Look! There's Hacker!" shouted Matt.

"And he's trying to shut off the Circle! We've got to stop him!" Jackie, an eleven year old African American with black hair in a bun, pedaled her bike as hard as she could and jumped off when she reached the Circle. Slider and the others were not far behind.

"You'll never do it, Hacker!" shouted Inez - who, though short, was tough and had a fiery spirit.

"Oh I won't, won't I?" asked "The" Hacker, a tall green cyborg with an unnaturally long, pointy chin. He wore an immaculate white shirt with a pocket containing several pens, and a long purple cape that draped behind him. "And that's THE Hacker to you!"

"Give it up, Hacker!" shouted Matt, coming forward to stand beside Inez. "You can't shut off the Circle's power, and you know it!"

"Oh really?" asked Hacker dryly. "Well, that's what you think, kiddies." He moved aside to reveal a small control panel with a very clearly marked ON/OFF switch. "As soon as I throw this switch, I'll get that ring and use it to dismantle Motherboard. And also to get rid of you meddling kids forever!" His two henchmen, Buzz and Delete, laughed hysterically. Hacker's hand moved toward the switch.

"Wait, don't!" yelled Slider.

"HAHAHA!" laughed Hacker. "Fat chance." He flipped the switch into the OFF position, but nothing happened. "What?" The evil borg scratched his head, obviously puzzled. "I-I thought for sure..."

"Ooh, Buzzy, lookit this!" Delete, a tall green-blue robot (and not a very bright one), pointed to a portal that had appeared shortly before. "Where do you suppose it goes?"

"Ah, I dunno." replied Buzz, a short, round robot who was only slightly smarter than Delete.

"Who cares where it goes?" asked Hacker crossly. "All I want to know is how to shut this thing off!" He kicked the control panel, which resulted in a pained scream and much hopping around - hopping which brought him a bit too close to the portal.

"AAAH!" he screamed as he was sucked in.

"Boss! Boss!" yelled Buzz and Delete, running into the portal after him. (See, I told you they weren't very smart.)

Digit flew over and looked at the portal. "Wonder where this thing goes, anyway?" He was soon to find out, for it pulled him in as it had to Hacker.

"Digit!" cried the kids. Slider groaned. "I knew something wasn't right about that control panel. It just seemed - too...easy."

"Well, Didge is in there somewhere. We have to go find him!" said Jackie, jumping into the portal.

"Oh, great. Now I guess we really do have to follow them." Matt shook his head. Then he, Slider, and Inez walked through the portal and into the unknown.

---------

They met up with Jackie and Digit after landing in a forest. "Hey guys!" called Matt.

"Where are we?" asked Jackie, gazing up at the tall trees surrounding them.

"I don't know." admitted Slider. "I've never heard of anything like - whoa!"

"What's up, Sli?" asked Inez. But he didn't get to finish, because just then there was a blinding flash of light and suddenly everything felt - different.

"What was that?" wondered Matt.

"I dunno, but something doesn't feel quite - Yoicks!" Digit squawked and jumped straight up into the air.

"What? What's going on...OH MY GOSH!" Jackie had figured it out by now too.

Inez looked around at her friends, still not quite believing it. "We're all- We've all changed into -"

"Cats!" Slider finished, looking astonished as well.

Matt apparently had no problem with being a cat; he'd already figured out how to use his claws and had climbed up a nearby tree. "This is awesome!" he called down.

Jackie suddenly looked up. "Wait, I think I know where we are!" She frowned. "But I didn't think it was actually possible..."

"Well, where are we?" asked Slider, Inez, and Digit in a chorus.

"We're...in the forest of the warrior cats, from the book series by Erin Hunter." Jackie shook her head, still trying to make sense of it all. "I've read the books, but I never thought they were actually real, or that we could find the Clans anywhere. And now we're here, and we've changed into cats! This is totally weird."

The Squad's fur colors were based off their human hair color. Matt had a bright orange coat, like flame from a fire. Jackie was a deep, smoky black. Because he had no hair, Digit was a silvery gray. Inez and Slider both had light brown pelts, although Slider's was more tawny and Inez's was slightly golden.

Matt was enjoying being a cat. "Wahoo!" he yelled as he jumped off a high branch - accidently crashing into Inez on the landing. "Oops, sorry, Nezzie."

She hissed and, unsheathing her claws, growled, "Don't call me that!" Matt ran and hid behind his friends, clearly startled.

"So where exactly in the warrior's forest are we?" asked Slider.

"Um...in ThunderClan territory, I think. Keep an eye out for any cats - they don't like intruders much, and the last thing we need is a fight. Oh, and if we do meet any cats, I'll do the talking." Jackie insisted. "After all, I've read the books. I can speak their language."

The group agreed and started through the forest. Several minutes later, they came upon what appeared to be the ThunderClan camp. A large ginger tom with a fiery pelt (much like Matt's) yowled, "Intruders! Who are you?"

--------------------------------

Well, that's it. Please review:)


	3. ThunderClan

Thanks to fallingautumnleaves and Nova Bucker for reviewing! Enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry if any of the Clan cats are horribly out of character.

**Chapter 2: ThunderClan**

Jackie stepped forward to speak. "Um, hi. We're a band looking for a home. Do you think we could join your Clan?"

The tom meowed, "Cinderpelt!" Immediately a dark gray she-cat padded up to stand beside him. "What is it, Firestar?"

He flicked his tail toward the group. "These five say they wish to join the Clan. What do you think of it?"

The she-cat sniffed the Cybersquad curiously. "I've never seen any of you before. Are you loners, or kittypets? What are your names?"

"Er...we're not exactly kittypets or loners. We are Twolegs changed into cats, but you can trust us. We'll fight just as hard as Clanborn cats for ThunderClan. I'm Jackie, and that's Matt, Inez, Slider, and Digit."

"Hmm..." Cinderpelt took the tom Firestar aside and they began speaking in hushed tones. Even Slider, who had excellent hearing, could only pick up certain parts of their conversation, such as "...part of StarClan's prophecy...", "...naming ceremony, definitely...", and "...can trust them. After all, StarClan said..."

Finally the ginger tom walked back to the Squad and dipped his head in greeting. "We have decided that you can be trusted, and we will allow you to try Clan life. I am Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, and this is our medicine cat Cinderpelt." The she-cat twitched her ears in a friendly way. "This moonhigh you will receive your apprentice names and be assigned to a mentor who will teach you to hunt and fight like the best of them. Until then, my deputy Graystripe will show you around the camp and introduce you to some of the Clan cats." As he spoke a long-haired gray tom bounded over.

"Thank you very much, Firestar." purred Inez.

The leader nodded and hurried off, and Graystripe started their tour. "This is Firestar's den, where he sleeps. And here is the warrior's den. Senior warriors sleep nearest the center, where it's warmest. Eventually you may make it to warrior status and receive your warrior name." His amber eyes twinkled. "I remember my warrior ceremony, so many moons ago. It was the proudest moment of my life." Graystripe's eyes glazed over, as if he was reminiscing the event. Then he seemed to snap out of it, and he added in a teasing meow, "Who knows, you could become deputy, like me, or even leader, if you're a good enough warrior."

"Wow!" Inez mewed, clearly awed at the thought. "Really?"

Graystripe purred in amusement. "Yes, possibly. When Firestar first came here, he was used to a soft kittypet life, and most cats didn't think he'd become a warrior, let alone leader." He twitched his ears, then continued the tour. "Here is the apprentices' den, where you will sleep after your apprentice ceremony tonight. And over there is the medicine cat's den - go there if you have an injury or feel sick. The nursery and queen's den is over there, for expectant mothers or queens with kits." He turned to the group and asked, "Any questions?"

"No. Thank you." meowed Slider. "You were very helpful."

"You're welcome. Would you like me to take you to meet some Clan cats, or would you rather go around by yourself?" The large tom's eyes sparkled with mischief as he added teasingly, "Most likely you'd get your fur ripped off if you went alone, even though you're such a big group."

Matt nodded, but there was a gleam in his eye as he replied, "I could probably take on any one of these cats, but you should probably come with us." The others agreed, and Graystripe padded into the warrior's den, motioning them to follow. A large long-haired white tom was curled up inside.

"Cloudtail! Wake up!" hissed Graystripe loudly. But the tom didn't stir, no matter how loud he hissed. Finally the deputy poked Cloudtail's shoulder with a paw to wake him up. He didn't even use claws, but the white tom jerked awake and swiped at him with claws extended.

"For the love of StarClan, GO AWAY!" Cloudtail hissed nastily. Poor Graystripe dodged, but still got several scratches on his face. He flicked his tail crossly and yowled, "Okay, fine. Stay asleep." To the Squad he explained, "That's Cloudtail, Firestar's nephew. He has a temper and tends to be a bit disrespectful sometimes, but he's an excellent warrior and hunter. Now let's go find some more, er, hospitable company."

Graystripe took them to meet several other cats, including apprentices Sorrelpaw, Fernpaw, and Rainpaw. In the nursery they played with Whitekit, the daughter of Brightheart, a white queen with ginger patches, and Cloudtail. They chatted with Sandstorm, a ginger queen who was expecting Firestar's kits, and Frostfur and Dappletail, two elders who told them several stories about the Clan leader.

Finally, moonhigh arrived. Firestar leaped to the top of Highrock and yowled, "Cats of ThunderClan! Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting."

ThunderClan assembled, and the Squad huddled together near the base of Highrock. Firestar continued, "Today a group of cats came to our camp looking for shelter. They claim to be Twolegs transformed, and I believe they are part of StarClan's latest prophecy. Therefore, I have decided to allow them to join ThunderClan." His gaze shifted to the sky, where Silverpelt glittered brightly. "May StarClan look upon them with favor. You," he flicked his tail at Matt, "please come forward."

Matt, looking nervous, came to stand at the base of Highrock. Firestar beckoned Graystripe up to stand next to Matt. Then he turned to the rest of the Clan.

"This tom will now be known as Flamepaw. Graystripe, you will be his mentor. I expect you to pass on all you have learned to Flamepaw, and help him become a warrior the Clan will be proud of."

Graystripe purred and reached out to touch noses with his new apprentice. The newly named Flamepaw returned the gesture with pride and excitement gleaming in his green eyes.

Firestar performed the same ritual for each remaining Squad member. Jackie became Sabelpaw and her mentor was Thronclaw. Inez was now Amberpaw and her mentor was Dustpelt; the ordinarily gruff tom was surprisingly gentle with her, murmuring, "It's okay, you're doing fine." Digit's new name was Silverpaw; his mentor was Brackenfur. Slider became Tawnypaw, and he received the very great honor of having Firestar as a mentor. Every cat could see the excitement shining in the young cats' eyes as they were accepted into the Clan.

"You will sleep in the den with the other apprentices: Fernpaw, Ashpaw, Rainpaw, Sootpaw, and Sorrelpaw." Firestar added to the new apprentices. He turned to his deputy and mewed, "Graystripe, you will lead the dawn patrol. Take Brackenfur, Fernpaw, and Tawnypaw with you."

"That means you'll have to get up early." Sorrelpaw whispered smugly to Tawnypaw. "More sleep for the rest of us." Her taunt was met with offended hisses from Amberpaw and Sabelpaw, and her brother Rainpaw glared at his sister. "Remember, these cats don't know much about Clan life. Lighten up, will you?"

Sorrelpaw growled nastily at Rainpaw, but the tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat remained silent on the way to their den. Tawnypaw still looked worried, so Fernpaw padded up next to him and licked his shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'll wake you up." she purred softly. He smiled gratefully at her. Amberpaw and Sabelpaw growled softly at that - fortunately the light brown tom didn't hear them.

"Come on, guys." Flamepaw yawned, then nudged them firmly. "It's late, and you two have to get up early tomorrow." The apprentices padded over to their den and, once inside, began to make their nests.

"I can't believe we're actually part of ThunderClan!" Sabelpaw was leaping about excitedly, purring with joy. "It's like a dream come true! Right, guys?"

"Yeah, it's cool." agreed Flamepaw. "My name totally rocks. Flamepaw; great name, huh Nezzie?" He flicked his orange tail at Amberpaw's shoulder playfully.

She hissed loudly and swiped as his tail with her claws. Missing, she growled, "Do NOT call me Nezzie ever again! My name is Amberpaw - got that?"

"Yikes! Okay, sorry." Flamepaw curled up in his nest, out of reach of her claws, and Silverpaw and Sabelpaw purred with amusement. "Careful, Flamepaw, Amberpaw's got defensive weapons now." mewed Silverpaw jokingly. The light brown she-cat flexed her claws in and out warningly. "That's right. And don't you forget it!"

Finally the apprentices settled down and curled up in their nests. They couldn't wait for the adventures that awaited them the next day.

----------------------

Reviews would be great. :)


	4. Patrol and Training

Thanks to fallingautumnleaves, ForceStar, Thistlepaw, Nova Bucker, and L.e.g.e.n.d for reviewing! **  
**

**Chapter 3: Patrol and Training**

"Psst!" A gentle tap on his shoulder jolted Tawnypaw awake. "Time for dawn patrol."

The young tom stretched and yawned. "Is it really dawn? I feel like I just fell asleep."

Fernpaw, a pale gray she-cat with darker gray flecks in her fur, nodded. Her green eyes sparkled with amusement as she meowed, "Come on, they're just about ready to leave. We're going to the Thunderpath near ShadowClan territory, then to Sunningrocks."

"Where and where?" Tawnypaw blinked sleepily, his amber eyes filled with confusion.

"The Thunderpath is a black path that the Twolegs' monsters drive on, and Sunningrocks is a bunch of big rocks near the RiverClan border. It's a great place for hunting; you'll see." The two padded out to the middle of camp, where Graystripe and Brackenfur were waiting for them. Then the four cats headed out together.

Within a short time, they had reached the Thunderpath. Tawnypaw's fur stood on end with fear as they approached it. He recognized it as a road, just like home in Radopolis, but as a small, defenseless cat, it filled him with an unspeakable terror.

"Don't worry." Fernpaw whispered reassuringly. "The monsters never leave the Thunderpath. We're just going to check for any recent scents from enemy Clans, then we'll head for Sunningrocks." He relaxed a bit at her calming words, but the tom was still a bit on edge.

Sure enough, Graystripe and Brackenfur checked around and, finding nothing, beckoned to the apprentices as they turned around. "Come." meowed Graystripe. "We'll go up to Sunningrocks now."

Tawnypaw sighed with relief and followed them back the way they had come. It took them a very long time to reach Sunningrocks, and they arrived a few hours before sunhigh.

"Wow!" mewed Tawnypaw in awe. He scented the air curiously. "I smell other cats, but I don't recognize the scent."

"Good." praised Graystripe. "That's RiverClan scent. Remember that, for you'll need to learn to recognize each scent."

Tawnypaw nodded and they continued checking Sunningrocks. He thought they were done until he heard Brackenfur hiss threateningly, "What are you doing here?"

The rest of the patrol tore over to see what he'd found. Two small cats were on the far side of a large rock, a golden tabby she-cat and a dark brown tom. The tom was crouched, ready to spring and attack the ThunderClan warrior.

"Who are they?" asked Tawnypaw, confused.

Fernpaw lashed her tail furiously at the intruders and whispered, "Hawkpaw and Mothpaw. Their mother was a rouge cat - not living with any of the Clans or Twolegs - until she joined RiverClan a few moons ago, but that's no reason for them to ignore Clan boundaries!"

Graystripe growled, "What are you doing here?" Catching the tom's eye, he warned, "Don't even think about it!" Though his fur was still standing on end, Hawkpaw obediently stood up.

Mothpaw, the tabby, looked more frightened than her brother. "We-we're sorry, Graystripe." she whispered finally. "We didn't think playing at Sunningrocks would be a problem."

"Oh, really?" hissed Graystripe, but he calmed down a bit when he saw how scared Mothpaw was. In a gentler voice he said, "The Clan boundaries are there for a reason. Go now, and I'll discuss this with Firestar later. And tell Leopardstar she'll hear about this at the Gathering."

The two RiverClan apprentices fled, but Hawkpaw hissed defiantly over his shoulder as he went.

"Wow!" muttered Tawnypaw to Fernpaw as they headed back to camp. "I had no idea patrols could be that exciting!"

Fernpaw purred with amusement. "Well, they're not usually. We just got lucky." She flicked her tail and brushed Tawnypaw's ear playfully, unknowingly sending an electric shock down his spine at her touch.

Their trip back was uneventful, and Fernpaw even caught a mouse. She shared it with Tawnypaw. He padded back into the apprentices' den just as his friends were waking up.

"Tawnypaw!" mewed Amberpaw, running up to him eagerly. "How was patrol?"

"Did you see anything?" asked Sabelpaw, rubbing her smoky fur against his.

"Um...it was fine." said the tom, edging away from them carefully. "We caught two RiverClan apprentices up at Sunningrocks..."

"And you chased them off?" asked Amberpaw in a dreamy voice.

"Er - no. Graystripe did." Tawnypaw noticed Flamepaw staring at them with an annoyed expression. He knew the other tom was jealous of all the attention he got from the girls, and especially Amberpaw's attention.

Just then, Brackenfur poked his head into the den. "Apprentices, please report to the training hollow."

"Yes, Brackenfur." said Rainpaw. He ran to the den's entrance and flicked his tail playfully. "Come on, last one there's a mouse-brain!"

The apprentices followed him, yeowling excitedly. Amberpaw ended up being the winner, just a mouse-length in front of Sorrelpaw and Flamepaw. Silverpaw was last, breathing hard and moaning.

"Hey, Silverpaw, you okay?" asked Flamepaw.

"J-Just fine." The gray tom groaned and fell over, but he got to his feet again a second later. Exercise had never been one of his favorite things, even when he was a cyboid.

Firestar came into the training hollow. "Silverpaw, Amberpaw, Rainpaw, Sorrelpaw, and Flamepaw, you will go hunting with your mentors. The rest will stay here and learn battle strategies." The five apprentices chosen for hunting followed their leader out while the other's mentors entered the hollow.

"This should be fun." remarked Tawnypaw to Sabelpaw.

"Yeah," she agreed. "There are great fighting moves in the books. I can't wait to learn some of them!"

------

After sunhigh the apprentices returned from their training to the hollow to eat and discuss their day. Sabelpaw was especially chatty.

"-And Thornclaw said I have natural ability! He thinks I'll be one of the greatest warriors ever someday and -"

Flamepaw brushed his tail tip over her mouth. "Um, that's really great, Sabelpaw, but the rest of us would like to talk some, okay?"

Sabelpaw twitched her whiskers sheepishly. "Oh...sorry."

"It's okay, I know how you feel." meowed Fernpaw gently. "I couldn't shut up after my first training session either."

Graystripe came padding into the den. "Flamepaw, Sabelpaw, Amberpaw, and Sootpaw, you'll be going to the Gathering tonight. Be sure you're ready when we leave."

"What's a Gathering?" asked Amberpaw quizzically after the deputy had left.

"The Clans meet in peace every full moon at Fourtrees." explained Sorrelpaw. "Clan leaders share their news and cats from different Clans can talk. I wish I was going. You four are so lucky!"

"Wow!" meowed Amberpaw. "That's awesome! I can't wait!"

It was only a few hours, but to the excited apprentices it felt like an eternity until they left for Fourtrees. Finally Firestar called the chosen cats together (Graystripe, Thornclaw, Mousefur, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Dustpelt, and the four apprentices), and they were on their way.

------------------------------------

Reviews would be great.


	5. The Gathering

Thanks to Rosetail's loyalty for reviewing! I apologize if I have written any of the cats out of character.

**Chapter 4: The Gathering**

"So how many Clans are there, anyway?" asked Flamepaw.

"Four. RiverClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, and of course ThunderClan." explained Sabelpaw. "And StarClan - their warrior ancestors who watch over them and guide them through life." She flicked her tail to point it at the night sky. "Up there, that big group of stars? That's Silverpelt, home of StarClan."

"Awesome!" meowed Flamepaw. "Hey, look at that!" A group of four large trees was a few fox-lengths in front of them. "Is that Fourtrees?"

Sootpaw nodded. "Yes."

When they arrived, the new apprentices weren't quite sure what to make of all the new scents and sights. They stood frozen for a second, looking around with huge, nervous eyes, until Sootpaw padded over, looking amused. "Come on, I'll take you around and introduce you to some cats from other Clans."

Hesitantly the three friends followed the light gray tom toward Fourtrees. Sootpaw stopped to talk to a gray she-cat with blue eyes.

"Hello, Mistyfoot. How's RiverClan?"

The she-cat replied, "Just fine, Sootpaw. Who are your friends?"

"Oh! Sorry. This is Mistyfoot, the RiverClan deputy. Mistyfoot, these are three of ThunderClan's new apprentices: Flamepaw, Sabelpaw, and Amberpaw."

"Very pleased to make your acquaintance." mewed Amberpaw with a respectful nod.

Mistyfoot returned her nod and asked, "So where do you come from? I can tell you aren't Clanborn; are you kittypets?"

"Er..." Sootpaw seemed to be trying to invent an explanation for his new friend's sudden appearance in the forest. "Um, yes. They...came to the ThunderClan camp a few dawns ago asking for shelter and a home in our Clan, and...Firestar accepted them."

"Hmm." Mistyfoot nodded, almost as if to herself, and seemed about to ask another question when a large white tom with black paws padded up and greeted her. The RiverClan deputy excused herself to talk to him, and the ThunderClan apprentices crept off quickly.

"Whew! That was close!" Flamepaw muttered.

Sootpaw nodded. "I'm worried about how Firestar will explain your arrival to the other Clans. Every ThunderClan cat knows about the prophecy, but..."

Sabelpaw yeowled, "Hold on a minute here. What prophecy?"

"Ssh! Keep your voice down!" hissed Sootpaw. "There was a prophecy about a great evil coming to the forest and two legs becoming four - Cinderpelt could explain it better. Ask her when we get back."

Just then a yowl called all the cats to attention at the center of Fourtrees. Each Clan leader and their deputy stepped forward, ready to share their Clan's news.

A spotted golden tabby she-cat spoke first. "RiverClan is doing very well. Dawnflower had three lovely kits yesterday, and we have two new apprentices: Hawkpaw and Mothpaw."

"Is that the RiverClan leader?" whispered Amberpaw.

Sootpaw nodded. "Yes. That's Leopardstar."

Next to speak was an elderly black and white tom with a long tail. Beside him sat a mottled dark brown tom. "WindClan is doing quite well also. The rabbits are plentiful, as is our water. We have a new warrior, Whitetail." A small white she-cat stood up, looking proud as the cats yeowled their congratulations.

"That's WindClan." said Sootpaw softly. "Tallstar is the leader, and Mudfur is his deputy."

Firestar stood to speak. "ThunderClan has some new apprentices also. They were kittypets, but we have accepted them and they are doing well with Clan life. Flamepaw, Sabelpaw, Amberpaw, please stand." The three friends obediently got to their feet, glancing around nervously. Some cats muttered rude comments about "soft kittypets", but there were plenty of welcoming meows from the crowd. Firestar continued, "There are two others, Silverpaw and Tawnypaw, but they are not here tonight."

The ThunderClan leader began to step back as if he was finished, but Graystripe stopped him and whispered something into his ear. Firestar turned toward Leopardstar. "Graystripe tells me he caught two RiverClan apprentices at Sunningrocks this morning. Do your apprentices have no respect for Clan boundaries?"

Leopardstar hissed, "My apprentices respect Clan boundaries! Your deputy must have bees in his brain."

"No. I know what I saw." Graystripe meowed firmly. "Hawkpaw and Mothpaw were at Sunningrocks as surely as I stand here."

The RiverClan leader spun to face the two apprentices. "Is that true?"

Hesitantly, Mothpaw nodded. Hawkpaw growled, but muttered, "Yes, it's true."

Muttering "I'll deal with you two later," Leopardstar turned to Firestar. "RiverClan is sorry for this and hope you will forgive them. They are only apprentices, after all."

Firestar nodded. "All right. But if it happens again..."

"It won't."

Finished, Firestar stepped back and the white tom with black paws that Mistyfoot had been talking to stood up. "ShadowClan's leader, Blackstar." growled Sootpaw. "Don't trust a hair on his pelt. ShadowClan wouldn't give you crowfood if you were starving. Russetfur is the ShadowClan deputy." he added, gesturing toward the dark ginger she-cat standing beside Blackstar.

"All is well in ShadowClan. We have new warriors: Darkheart, Blackfur, and Stormwind. They were loners, but they must have received training before, for I have tested them and they have proved themselves worthy." Three toms stood: the first a dark brown tabby, the next with a black pelt, and the last a dark gray. The tabby looked right at Flamepaw, Sabelpaw, and Amberpaw with his piercing black eyes, and at the same moment they realized...

"Hacker!" the three apprentices hissed.

"Okay. This is too weird. What is Hacker doing here and where are Buzz and Delete?" whispered Sabelpaw.

"Um...I think those other two are Buzz and Delete." said Amberpaw, pointing at the black and dark gray toms with her tail.

"What's Hacker up to?" growled Flamepaw. "I mean, it makes sense that he's joined the most evil Clan, but what's he after?"

"We've got to get Cinderpelt to tell us about that prophecy, and soon." Her tail waving back and forth, Amberpaw turned and began creeping back toward ThunderClan territory.

"Sootpaw, is it okay to leave now?" asked Flamepaw urgently.

Their friend looked uncertain. "Well...the Gathering is almost over anyway...I guess no one would mind..."

"Thanks!" Turning to the other two, Flamepaw meowed, "Come on guys, let's motor!" With Sootpaw leading the way, the four apprentices headed back to the ThunderClan camp as fast as their paws could carry them.

-------

Reviews are good things.


	6. Secrets Revealed

Thanks to fallingautumnleaves and Shaded-Sky for reviewing!**  
**

**Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed**

It did not take them very long to reach the ThunderClan camp. Most cats were asleep by then, so they crept over to the medicine cat's den, taking care not to make any noise. Sootpaw peered into the darkness of the den and whispered, "Cinderpelt!"

A soft snarl came from inside. "What do you want? It's the middle of the night."

"Cinderpelt! We have some things to ask you!" Flamepaw hissed urgently.

"Can't it wait until morning?" moaned the she-cat.

"No! We need to talk to you now! It's urgent!" meowed Sabelpaw.

Cinderpelt padded out of her den a moment later, still half-asleep and very grumpy. "This better be good." she muttered. "Maybe you apprentices can stay up half the night and still be bouncing off the walls next morning, but older cats like me cannot."

"We know. And we're really sorry." mewed Amberpaw apologetically. "But the whole forest could be in danger. Sootpaw said there was some sort of prophecy about a great evil, something that might have to do with us. Cinderpelt, can you explain it? Are we the cats that will save the forest?"

The medicine cat glanced around, then turned back to her den. "Come in here. I'll explain everything."

"Wait. What about Silverpaw and Tawnypaw?" asked Sabelpaw suddenly. "Shouldn't they hear this too? They might be part of it."

Nodding, Cinderpelt turned to Sootpaw. "Go and fetch them - and then go to bed." The apprentice nodded and dashed off toward their den, returning a moment later with Tawnypaw and Silverpaw. Neither cat looked very happy.

"What's this about?" growled Tawnypaw. "I was having a great dream..."

"I have something to tell you." explained Cinderpelt. "Come." They followed her into her den and settled in to listen.

"Before you five came here, Firestar was sent a prophecy from StarClan in a dream. They said, 'Troubled times are coming. Two legs will become four, and a great evil will come to the forest. Two worlds shall collide, and a new flame will rise. Look out for a dark heart, black fur, and the wind of a storm.' StarClan had shared nothing with me, and I could not decipher their meaning." She locked eyes with each apprentice in turn as she spoke. "Clearly, 'Two legs will become four' referred to you five. The 'new flame' may be you, Flamepaw."

Flamepaw looked uncharacteristically afraid and pressed closer to Amberpaw, who happened to be standing next to him. "But...why me?"

"I do not know. StarClan's meaning is still mostly unclear. There has been no sign of any 'great evil' yet."

"Yes, um, about that..." Sabelpaw began.

She didn't get a chance to finish, however. Firestar appeared at the den's entrance, calling, "Cinderpelt! Cinderpelt!" in a panicked voice.

"Why, Firestar, what's wrong?" asked Cinderpelt. "You look like you've seen a ghost." And indeed he did. Firestar's pelt stood out in fear, and his eyes were wide and nervous. His tail twitched back and forth.

"Remember the prophecy? The one about them-" here Firestar flicked his tail at the five apprentices- "and a great evil?"

"Of course."

"Well, ShadowClan has three new warriors: Darkheart, Blackfur, and Stormwind. They're part of the prophecy! I think they're the evil. What should we do?"

Cinderpelt pushed her nose into his fur reassuringly and murmured, "Firestar, don't worry. We'll be just fine; they haven't done anything yet. Even if those are the evil cats and they attack, we have many excellent warriors. Listen, why don't you go sleep? You look like you need the rest."

The ThunderClan leader purred, "Thanks, Cinderpelt." He moved off toward his den, looking less worried than when he'd first come in.

"So we're part of a prophecy, huh?" asked Silverpaw thoughtfully. Then a look of confusion passed over his face, and he asked, "What's a prophecy?"

Amberpaw answered almost automatically, "The telling of things that will come in the future."

Silverpaw nodded. "Ah."

"But why did no one tell us about it?" asked Flamepaw, who was somewhat annoyed about this part.

"I suppose everyone was waiting for the evil to show itself before telling you. Did you know these ShadowClan warriors before you came here, in your other world? Did they get here in the same way you did?"

"Sort of. Darkheart is Hacker, an evil cyborg who was always trying to take over Cyberspace. Blackfur and Stormwind are his two henchmen, Buzz and Delete." explained Amberpaw.

Cinderpelt frowned. "Are they dangerous?"

"Are you kidding? Hacker's always trying to get rid of us and Motherboard, any way he can. He's probably the most dangerous cyborg ever created!" Silverpaw shuddered. "Believe me, I used to work for him."

"YOU WHAT?" The medicine cat hissed, turning to glare nastily at him.

Sabelpaw meowed quickly, "Don't worry. He used to work for Hacker, before he realized how rotten Hacker really was and joined the side of good."

Cinderpelt relaxed. "All right, then. You all had better get to bed. Sunrise comes quickly, and it's been a long day."

"Yes, Cinderpelt." they agreed, starting toward their den. Flamepaw was just settling into his moss nest when he heard rustling beside him. He hissed and jumped straight up into the air, but then he heard a familiar voice in the darkness. "Did I startle you, Matthew?"

Flamepaw relaxed. It was Amberpaw."Very funny. What are you doing over here?"

"I thought you might be lonely, so I came over."

"Oh, here." He moved over so there was room for the she-cat also. When they were settled, he whispered, "Night, Nezzie."

For once she didn't react at the use of the dreaded nickname, only purred, "Good night, Matthew."

Amberpaw was soon asleep, like the others, but Flamepaw stayed awake, thinking. He didn't know why StarClan had chosen him, out of all the other cats, but he vowed to do everything he could to rid the forest of Darkheart forever.

------

Hope that didn't confuse people too much, at the end when Flamepaw and Amberpaw started calling each other by their "special" nicknames. (and to my friend Meghan: no I don't mean "special" in the way you think) Those are like their pet names for each other and I thought it'd be cute to use them - so I'll be doing that a little bit.

Reviews are nice.


	7. Warrior Names

Thanks to Creamtail, Shaded-Sky, fallingautumnleaves, Flamestorm101, and L.e.g.e.n.d for reviewing! Oh, and everyone's going to HATE me after this chapter...you'll see why when you read it. Please don't hold it against me - I think Dustpelt and Ferncloud are cute together, but I'm trying to make this story interesting! Oh, and I apologize for the long wait too.

-------

**Chapter 6: Warrior Names**

Moons passed, and the apprentices became better hunters and warriors every day. Amberpaw was particularly skilled in catching fresh-kill, and Tawnypaw and Flamepaw's fighting skills were exceptional. The first of them to become a warrior was Tawnypaw.

One evening Firestar leapt to the top of Highrock and yeowled, "Cats of ThunderClan! Let all those old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting."

The Clan assembled, and Firestar called, "Tawnypaw, please stand at the base of the Highrock." Trembling with nerves and happiness, the young tom followed his instructions.

Firestar lifted his chin and gazed up at Silverpelt. The light of StarClan glittered down brightly on the ThunderClan leader. "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him as a warrior." He turned to Tawnypaw, green eyes boring into his apprentice. "Tawnypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend the Clan, even at the cost of your own life?"

Tawnypaw looked into the eyes of his mentor and leader and replied with the utmost seriousness, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Tawnypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Tawnyclaw. StarClan honors your bravery and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." He touched his nose to Tawnyclaw's head, and the new warrior gave his leader a respectful lick on the shoulder.

Tawnyclaw turned to face his Clan, and meows of tribute sounded from the crowd. "Tawnyclaw! Tawnyclaw!" they chanted, hailing him by his new name. Among the voices he heard his friends, and he instantly picked out the gentle mew of Fernpaw. After hearing her musical voice mewing his new name, Tawnyclaw forgot everything else and concentrated on two things: Fernpaw and trying to get his heart to work properly again.

That night, in the tradition of his warrior ancestors, Tawnyclaw stood a silent vigil and guarded the camp that night. In the morning he greeted his apprentice friends as usual, but they noticed a new air of confidence and pride about him - as well as his continual shivering from the chilly night. However, shortly after Fernpaw pressed her fur against his, Tawnyclaw stopped feeling cold.

Soon after Tawnyclaw's warrior ceremony, Fernpaw and Ashpaw received their warrior names of Ferncloud and Ashfur. Tawnyclaw was one of the loudest to yeowl, "Ferncloud!" and Dustpelt had noticed. He, too, was especially fond of the young she-cat, and he didn't appreciate this new tom hanging around her so much.

One morning Tawnyclaw had just gotten back from patrol when Dustpelt sidled up to him and hissed nastily into his ear, "Listen, Ferncloud likes me best, okay? Quit flirting with her!"

Tawnyclaw growled, "How do you know? If she likes you best, why is she spending all her time with me? Tell me that!"

The two toms glared stonily at each other for a minute, and one probably would have jumped the other if Ferncloud hadn't called from across the camp, "Tawnyclaw, come on! Let's go hunting!"

Tawnyclaw moved toward her, but just before he bolted Dustpelt growled, "Watch your back, apprentice!"

_I am not an apprentice,_ thought Tawnyclaw fiercely as he reached Ferncloud. I am a ThunderClan warrior. As he inhaled her warm, sweet scent, he finished with this thought: _That mousebrain should learn that he can't always have his own way!_

----------

The rest of the former Cybersquad members became warriors over the next moon. Flamepaw became Flamepelt, Sabelpaw took the name of Sabelfur, Amberpaw's warrior name was Ambertail, and Silverpaw was given the name of Silvercloud.

Every cat had noticed the two young warrior couples. Flamepelt and Ambertail slept side by side and generally acted like a couple; Tawnyclaw and Ferncloud were together almost all the time. This fact did not make Dustpelt any more agreeable, and it certainly didn't cause him to like Tawnyclaw any better.

On the whole, life in ThunderClan was good. Until one day, that is - the day ShadowClan's evil new ruler attacked.

-------

Cliffhangers are such fun. And so are reviews...


	8. The Fall of Blackstar

Thanks to fallingautumnleaves for reviewing.

Now, before everybody starts complaining that this couldn't really happen and flames me, I _know_ it isn't possible in the Warriors world for a cat to become leader without being deputy first. This is just the sort of thing that makes a story interesting and I feel it's exactly what Darkheart would do - try to acquire leadership the easiest way possible. For him, that means a fight. So please don't flame me about this chapter...it'll just make me mad and then I won't update as quickly...

**Chapter 7: The Fall of Blackstar**

It was a clear, warm day in late newleaf with just a hint of a breeze. Tawnypelt of ShadowClan had come back from dawn patrol with Russetfur (the Clan deputy), Cedarheart, and Smokepaw. Now she took a large mouse from the fresh-kill pile and went over to a shady area to eat it.

Tawnypelt was the daughter of the evil Tigerstar and Goldenflower, a ThunderClan queen. As a kit, she had been raised in ThunderClan, but as an apprentice had gone to join her father in ShadowClan, leaving behind her mother and brother Brambleclaw. She had grown tired of being mistrusted just because of her father's betrayal, and had left for a Clan she could belong in.

It was as she was thinking of her brother that Darkheart, one of the new warriors, leapt to the top of the rock where they had Clan meetings and yeowled, "Blackstar! I challenge you for the position of leader!"

This caused a buzz throughout the ShadowClan cats. No cat had ever challenged the leader! A warrior could only become leader if they were the deputy and the leader lost all of his or her nine lives. Never before had anything like this happened.

Blackstar strode calmly out of his den and asked, "Darkheart, you say you want to challenge me for ShadowClan leadership?" His tone was mocking; clearly the leader didn't believe that the other tom was serious.

"Yes, I challenge you! Come and fight - or be branded a coward!" Darkheart flexed his claws in and out. His tail lashed menacingly.

All the ShadowClan cats turned to their leader to see how he would respond. Blackstar didn't act a bit frightened, and he leapt up beside Darkheart, ready for the fight.

Darkheart slashed at the leader with his claws, but Blackstar dodged them. He jumped up into the air above Darkheart and landed on him, knocking the wind out of the smaller tom. After a moment, the tabby tom got up and bounded toward Blackstar with his claws outstretched. The two collided in midair and for several minutes the air was filled with angry yeowling and hissing as they fought it out.

Finally it was over. But the winner was not Blackstar. The former leader lay still on the grass, not moving. His white fur was almost red from all the blood, and every cat in the Clan knew he was losing a life.

Darkheart stepped back and smirked, tail flicking. He threw back his head and howled with triumph, while the Clan looked on in shock. Only Blackfur and Stormwind called out, "Darkheart! Darkheart!" when he strode toward the leader's den. After what seemed like an eternity, Blackstar opened his eyes and got shakily to his feet. "I have lost a life." he meowed weakly. Then his legs became too weak to support him and he fell over into the grass again.

Russetfur rushed over. "Blackstar! NO!" She knelt beside him and yeowled, "Someone fetch Littlecloud! Quickly!"

A very small tabby tom, the medicine cat named Littlecloud, pushed through the crowd to the fallen leader. "Let me look at him, Russetfur." He stepped forward to examine Blackstar.

"He has a lot of scratches, some of them deep." meowed Littlecloud. "I'll need help to get him to my den so I can treat them."

Oakfur, a small brown tom, and Tawnypelt helped him carry Blackstar to the den. Tawnypelt felt numb. She still couldn't believe that their former leader was injured, that Darkheart had won the fight. Would he be their leader now? That couldn't happen...could it?

------------

After treating Blackstar's injuries, Littlecloud was able to determine that he would heal, but not for a while. The former leader would stay in the medicine cat's den until he recovered. Meanwhile, everyone was wondering what they would do without a proper leader.

Darkheart called a Clan meeting. "Cats of ShadowClan, I don't know why you are so concerned about being leaderless when you are so obviously not. I, Darkheart, am your new leader."

This announcement was met with hisses of "That's against the warrior code!" "A warrior cannot be made leader unless he is deputy first!" "StarClan will be angered by this!"

Darkheart held up a paw for silence. "ShadowClan, I know you have been shaken by this sudden change. I vow I will do everything I can to be a good leader. I will make this Clan strong. And I promise that ShadowClan will be the mighty rulers of this entire forest!"

The crowd erupted with yeowls of either protest or excitement. Tawnypelt, Russetfur, and Littlecloud were several of the protesters. Shaking her head in disbelief, Tawnypelt thought,_ Oh, StarClan, why? Why are you allowing this?_

_-------_

There you go. Reviews are good. (but remember, please no flames!)


	9. Under Assault!

Thanks to Tawnypelt's Loyalty, fallingautumnleaves, and shaded-sky for reviewing!**  
**

**Chapter 8: Under Assault!**

_Flamepelt was asleep. He dreamed he was a human again, playing baseball in his backyard. Suddenly he heard cats yeowling somewhere nearby. "Obi!" he yelled to his golden labrador. "Quit scaring the cats!"_

_Suddenly a voice split through his dream. "Flamepelt! Flamepelt! Wake up!"_

He was jolted awake by Ambertail's loud meows. "What the...Nezzie? What's going on?"

"ShadowClan is attacking the camp! Quick, we have to drive them off!" Ambertail nudged him, and the ginger tom stood up groggily.

"Oh, why couldn't ShadowClan attack during the day when I'm not asleep?" groaned Flamepelt. "I hate being woken up in the middle of the night!"

"Well, I don't exactly have control over when they attack, do I?" asked Ambertail jokingly, but her eyes betrayed her fear. "Come on, we have to help the Clan!"

The two warriors raced outside, where the ThunderClan cats were bravely fighting their attackers. Darkheart and Firestar were facing off, and nearby Blackfur and Stormwind had jumped Graystripe. Even some queens and elders had come out of their dens to help. Sandstorm tried to, also, but Firestar saw her and yeowled, "Sandstorm, NO! Stay in the den! I won't have you endangering our kits!" With a hiss of frustration, the ginger she-cat waddled back inside the queen's den.

Flamepelt saw a small gray tom who couldn't be more than an apprentice bounding toward him. The warrior swatted him away with his paw; he saw the glimmer of fear in the young tom's amber eyes and he didn't want to hurt an innocent cat. The ShadowClan apprentice seemed glad to have an excuse to leave the ThunderClan camp, for he turned tail and fled out into the forest. Flamepelt turned back to the battle, not noticing Darkheart creeping up behind him. Suddenly he felt claws sink into his fur, and he whirled around to see the evil ShadowClan warrior standing behind him, ready to attack. Darkheart cornered him at the edge of camp and raised his paw, claws gleaming in the moonlight.

"Finally, I've trapped you, you conniving child! Now at last I can get rid of you for good!" His sharp claws headed straight for Flamepelt's throat, but before he could inflict injury, a furious yeowl filled the air and a brown streak knocked Darkheart to the ground. "Ambertail!" said Flamepelt, his green eyes widening with surprise. "What are you doing?"

The she-cat didn't reply but hissed at Darkheart, "You leave my Flamepelt alone!" She gave the tabby warrior several deep scratches before finally stepping back. "Now get out of our camp, and take your Clan with you!"

Darkheart staggered to his feet and turned to go. As he left, Darkheart growled over his shoulder, "You haven't seen the last of me, you insolent earth-children! I'll be back! Oh, yes, I'll be back!" Then he retreated into the forest, the rest of ShadowClan at his heels.

The ThunderClan cats stopped to catch their breath. Many had scratches and bites that weren't very serious - fortunately no cat had suffered grave injuries. After Cinderpelt had treated the wounded cats, Firestar called a Clan meeting at the Highrock.

"Cats of ThunderClan, tonight we were attacked by ShadowClan. I have reason to believe that Blackstar is not behind this, for I did not see him anywhere in the battle. Did any other cat see him?" Shaking their heads no, the Clan murmured with surprise to each other. Firestar waited a moment to continue. "Tomorrow night is the Gathering. There I believe we will discover the answers to our questions. In the meantime, we must be ready for another attack at any moment. From now until this is resolved, at least two warriors will stay at the camp at all times."

Firestar dismissed the Clan, and everyone went back to their dens. Flamepelt curled up next to Ambertail like usual, but he wasn't quite ready for sleep yet. "Ambertail?"

"Yes?" she mewed softly.

"Why did you do that? Save me from Darkheart like that?"

Ambertail hissed softly from annoyance, then she replied, "You know perfectly well why, mouse-brain. Because I like you, that's why. I wasn't about to let Darkheart hurt you."

Flamepelt purred happily and whispered, "Thanks, Nezzie. I like you too."

"Good. Now let me sleep." Ambertail was asleep in minutes, and Flamepelt soon after her.

-----

Fluff is fun. :) Reviews are even more fun (hint hint).


	10. Darkheart's Proposal

Okay, so everybody, I have a LOT of apologizing to do. I didn't realize that I completely forgot to put in one chapter (called Darkheart's Proposal) that is really essential to the story, so I had to delete the chapters that were supposed to come before it and post this one. Again, I am SO sorry I can't even tell you. I hope you'll still read this fic and reviews are appreciated, even if you do just flame me for this huge mistake. 

---------

**Chapter 9: Darkheart's Proposal**

Firestar, Graystripe, Tawnyclaw, Flamepelt, Silvercloud, Ambertail, Ferncloud, Dustpelt, Cloudtail, Rainpaw, and Sorrelpaw were on their way to Fourtrees for the Gathering. This would be a particuarly interesting Gathering, Tawnyclaw knew. ShadowClan had some explaining to do for their attack on ThunderClan the night before.

When the ThunderClan cats arrived, WindClan and RiverClan were already there. Tallstar padded up to greet Firestar.

"Greetings, Firestar." meowed Tallstar. "How is ThunderClan?"

"Oh, we're not bad, Tallstar." replied the ginger tom. "But last night we were attacked by ShadowClan."

Tallstar's eyes widened with surprise. "What? ShadowClan attacked you? Why?"

"We're not sure, but I didn't see Blackstar there. I don't think he had anything to do with it."

"Hmm..." The WindClan leader appeared to be thinking. "Blackstar wasn't there? How strange. Did any of them attack you?"

Firestar nodded slowly. "Darkheart jumped me in my den. I was able to fight him off, but I think he went after Flamepelt after that..."

Inturrupting her leader, Ambertail meowed eagerly, "He did! I think Darkheart was trying to kill him, but I knocked him over and saved Flamepelt." Her pale ginger fur glowed with pride.

The ThunderClan leader nodded with approval. "Good job, Ambertail." Then he glanced over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes with displeasure. "Oh, ShadowClan's here."

"Then we can start." meowed Leopardstar. She stepped forward to speak. "RiverClan is doing well. The fish fill the river, and Dawnflower's kits grow stronger every day."

Tallstar spoke for WindClan next, then it was ThunderClan's turn. Firestar told the cats about their new apprentice, Whitepaw, and of their new warriors Silvercloud, Flamepelt, and Sabelfur. He told the cats about the ShadowClan attack from the previous night, which caused WindClan and RiverClan cats to mutter among themselves. Clearly they were as shocked as ThunderClan.

"So, ShadowClan..." finished Firestar in a chilly tone. "How do you explain this? Why did you attack ThunderClan?"

Everyone had expected Blackstar to shoulder through the crowd and counter Firestar. But it was Darkheart who appeared in front, with Blackfur and Stormwind on either side of him. Gasps of shock came from the Clan cats, and they yeowled accusatory questions. "Where's Blackstar?" "What are you doing?" "Why did you attack ThunderClan?"

Firestar gazed at the ShadowClan warrior with cold green eyes. "Darkheart." he said after a long moment. It sounded like a greeting, but Tawnyclaw heard a question lurking under the name. "Is Blackstar ill?"

Darkheart flicked his tail carelessly as if shooing a fly away. "He's all right. But you cannot call him Blackstar, for he is no longer leader of ShadowClan." He puffed out his chest with pride and held his head high as he added, "I am."

The Clan cats froze in shock. How could Darkheart be leader if Blackstar wasn't dead? Even if he was, as the deputy Russetfur would become leader. No one knew what to do next or what was going on.

Finally Leopardstar broke the long silence. She asked icily, "What kind of leader will you be, Darkheart?"

"I was hoping you'd ask that." said the dark tom gleefully. "You see, I have come up with a plan to make ShadowClan the sole ruler of this forest. All of you puny, weak Clans may join me if you wish. If not..." Darkheart's eyes glittered evilly. "Then I will conquer your Clan anyway, and you will be forced to be slaves to ShadowClan."

Firestar,Tallstar, and Leopardstar glanced at each other. They'd been in this situation once before, many moons ago, when the evil ShadowClan leader Tigerstar had formed TigerClan with RiverClan. This time, the three leaders formed a silent agreement that they would not give in to this new tyrant's demands under any circumstances.

"Well?" purred Darkheart smoothly. "Will you join me, or do this the hard way?"

Firestar stepped in front of the other two Clan leaders to answer the ShadowClan tom. "Darkheart, you will not have known about this, but together WindClan, RiverClan, and ThunderClan drove out another evil Clan out of this forest many moons ago. That Clan, BloodClan, no longer exists. We will do the same to you, and all of ShadowClan, if we are forced to.

Twitching his tail in annoyance, Darkheart snarled, "So what are you saying? You refuse to join me? You reject a peaceful offer from the great leader Darkheart?"

Nodding, Tallstar said bravely, "We'd rather die than join the likes of you!" Leopardstar hissed nastily and growled, "We'll fight to the death to protect our Clans."

Darkheart's mouth fell open. "Cats of the forest, I came here with an offer of peaceful unity. I can't believe you are acting this way..."

"No you didn't!" yeowled Ambertail suddenly. "We know what you're planning, Hacker! You want to destroy these cats and take their forest for yourself!"

There were shocked gasps and whispers from various ShadowClan cats. Flamepelt, however, looked ready to burst with pride. He purred loudly and pushed his nose affectionately into the she-cat's fur, murmuring, "Way to go, Nezzie!"

Meanwhile Darkheart looked ready to burst also, but for a very different reason. He was so angry his black eyes had narrowed into barely visible slits. Looking straight into Ambertail's eyes, he hissed, "This is none of your business, you insolent earthworm!" Before he could lay a paw on her, however, Flamepelt and Tawnyclaw pushed in front of the pale ginger she-cat, shielding her from Darkheart's wrath.

"Get out of here, Hacker!" growled Tawnyclaw. "You're not wanted in our Clans!"

Darkheart turned to ShadowClan in hopes of help, but he got none. Every cat was either hissing or glaring menacingly at him. Growling, "Blackfur! Stormwind! Come on, we're getting out of here!" he whirled and sprinted into the forest, his two henchmen close behind hiim.

"Well, let's hope that's the last we see of him for a while." meowed Graystripe. "Good work, Tawnyclaw and Flamepelt."

Soon after Darkheart fled, the Gathering ended. Russetfur filled in as ShadowClan's leader. On their way back to the ThunderClan camp, Flamepelt winked at Ambertail and whispered, "Now we're even."

-----

Again, I'm sorry for this...


	11. Hostage!

'Kay, so I'm just reposting these until I get to chapter 13 again. Review if you wish.**  
**

**Chapter 10: Hostage!**

Several days had passed since the Gathering. Sorrelpaw, Tawnyclaw, and Ferncloud were out on a hunting patrol. Sandstorm, Sorrelpaw's mentor, would have been out with them, but she had given birth to Firestar's two kits the day before. Both she-kits, one was dark ginger and the other was a light brown tabby with white paws. They had been christened Squirrelkit and Leafkit. Since Sandstorm was still tired and nursing her daughters, Tawnyclaw and Ferncloud had offered to take her apprentice out to hunt.

Poor Sorrelpaw wasn't getting much attention though. The two warriors were much too busy gazing dreamily into each other's eyes to pay attention to the tortoiseshell apprentice. Sorrelpaw tried tapping Tawnyclaw's ear with her tail - no response. She slapped Ferncloud gently with her claws - nothing.

After almost ten minutes of tapping, poking, slapping, and yeowling, "SHADOWCLAN'S ATTACKING!" three times, Sorrelpaw had nothing but a sore throat and the horrible feeling of being ignored on purpose. She hissed in frustration and growled, "I'm outta here. You mouse-brained idiots do what you want; I'm going to hunt, like we're supposed to." The tortoiseshell stormed off in a huff toward Twolegplace, muttering nasty remarks.

"Just because they're all lovey-dovey is no reason to ignore me! Well, I'll show them. I'll bring back enough fresh-kill for every cat in the Clan, all by myself. But they won't get any. They'll have to go out and hunt their own." Sorrelpaw slipped into a daydream abou what Firestar would say when she brought back a giant pile of fresh-kill.

enter daydream sequence

"_Sorrelpaw, ThunderClan and StarClan honor you. You have brought back enough fresh-kill to feed us through leaf-bare. I am going to take over your apprenticeship and teach you everything I know." Firestar dipped his head in a respectful gesture._

"_Sorrelpaw! Sorrelpaw!" chanted the ThunderClan cats. She glowed with pride. She, Sorrelpaw, an apprentice, had brought back more fresh-kill than any other cat ever had!_

end daydream sequence

Sorrelpaw shook herself suddenly. "Oh, I should get going if that's really going to happen!"

"Yes, you should, shouldn't you?" snarled something behind her. "But I'm afraid you won't get the chance!"

The ThunderClan apprentice whirled around in panic to see Darkheart behind her, flanked by Blackfur and Stormwind. "Wh...What...What are you doing here?" she whispered fearfully.

"Well, we're here looking for hostages. And you came along at just the right time, didn't you?" hissed Darkheart menacingly. "Get her, boys!"

Blackfur and Stormwind jumped forward and surrounded her before Sorrelpaw could even cry for help.

"You're coming with us!" growled Blackfur, and shoved her forward with one huge paw.

"No! No, I'm not!" meowed Sorrelpaw desperately. "Please, you can't do this!"

"Ah, but you're wrong. I can." gloated Darkheart as his henchmen forced the tortoiseshell apprentice farther into the forest. "And don't even try to call for help - none of your pitiful friends can hear you!" He laughed evilly and followed them.

Sorrelpaw knew she was in huge trouble. She didn't know if Tawnyclaw or Ferncloud could hear her, but she had to try. "Help, help, help!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"Silence!" yeowled Darkheart, cuffing her roughly on the shoulder. She was able to scream one last "Help!" before one of her captors slapped her again and everything went black.

----------

Ferncloud started suddenly. Had she heard something - someone calling for help? "Tawnyclaw, did you hear that?"

Swiveling his ears to scan the forest, Tawnyclaw shook his head. "No, I...wait." He leaned forward slightly. "It sounds like...someone calling for help.

"Sorrelpaw!" Ferncloud's green eyes widened. "Where is she?"

"Oh no! Darkheart and his henchmen are loose in the forest! I hope he hasn't found her...Sandstorm and Willowpelt will kill us!"

"No they won't. We'll find her." mewed Ferncloud reasurringly. "Come on, let's go!" She tore off into the forest, towards where the cries for help had come from. Tawnyclaw followed her, bursting into a clearing seconds later.

"They were here." meowed Ferncloud anxiously. "And they went...this way!"

The two ThunderClan warriors followed Darkheart's scent trail until it led them to the river, where they caught sight of him and his two henchmen resting and guarding Sorrelpaw. Ferncloud gasped when she noticed that Sorrelpaw's eyes were closed and that she wasn't moving - was she dead? Were Darkheart and his henchmen really this cruel?

"Relax." murmured Tawnyclaw. "She's not dead, just knocked out. We'll get her back." _I have no idea how,_ he added to himself, _but we will._

"Come on, we need a plan." whispered Ferncloud. "Pretty soon those brutes will leave. We've got to rescue Sorrelpaw!"

Tawnyclaw thought for a moment, then his eyes grew serious. "Okay, I have an idea." he said softly. "Now, whatever happens, don't make any noise and don't show yourself. I have to do this."

Suddenly Ferncloud realized what he was going to do. "No!" she gasped. "Tawnyclaw, you can't! They might kill you!"

"I have to." repeated Tawnyclaw. "For the Clan, for the forest, for Sorrelpaw, for you." He rubbed his fur against hers, and they touched noses for what might indeed be the last time. Then Tawnyclaw turned toward Darkheart and prepared to fulfill whatever destiny was his.


	12. Sacrifice

**Chapter 12: Sacrifice**

Sorrelpaw hurt everywhere. Her legs, her paws, her stomach, her neck, and especially her head. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

_Where am I?_ she thought frantically, struggling to stand. She was still too sore, though, to move. Finally she remembered. Leaving Tawnyclaw and Ferncloud...meeting Darkheart...it all came rushing back.

"Ah, I see our little friend has awakened." Darkheart strode over, smirking. "Good. Now we can get you across the river"

Sorrelpaw scrambled to her feet, groaning to herself. "No, you won't!" she snarled. "Don't even think about it!"

Darkheart chuckled. "But I am. If you'll just follow us there'll be no trouble at all."

Hissing warningly, the ThunderClan apprentice backed away. "Never!"

Before the three toms could force her into a corner, though, Tawnyclaw burst through the brush, yeowling, "Leave her alone, Darkheart!"

"Oh. The skateboarder." snarled Darkheart. Obviously he recognized the brown tom's voice. "Come to the rescue again, have you? Well, whatever you're planning, it won't work!"

Tawnyclaw ignored him and said coldly, "Let her go and take me instead."

"Hmm." Darkheart thought a minute. "I suppose that's a fair deal. You'll come with me, without a fight?"

"Yes." Tawnyclaw nodded. "Release Sorrelpaw, and I'll come with you."

"I think you should, boss. He'll be a much better hostage than that puny apprentice." growled Blackfur.

"Yeah. They'll surrender faster." agreed Stormwind. "C'mon, do it!"

"All right. Deal." said Darkheart slowly. "Get over here!"

Tawnyclaw shook his head. "No. First let Sorrelpaw go."

"Fine!" growled Darkheart. "Release the girl!" Blackfur and Stormwind moved to reveal a very frightened Sorrelpaw. She scampered over toward the bushes where Ferncloud was hiding, stopping only to lick Tawnyclaw's shoulder and purr gratefully, "Thank you, Tawnyclaw!"

Ferncloud poked her face out of the brush, but fortunately Darkheart didn't see her. Tawnyclaw turned to look at her while the three loners were arguing about who should cross the river first, and though they didn't speak, Ferncloud's eyes were filled with love and sadness. _Goodbye, my beautiful Ferncloud_.

--------

Tears dripped down Ferncloud's face as she watched Darkheart and Blackfur force her beloved Tawnyclaw onto the river bridge. She couldn't believe he would give himself up like this. _Oh, Tawnyclaw..._

At that moment, Sorrelpaw charged into her hiding place. "Ferncloud, Ferncloud, did you see that? Tawnyclaw let him take them instead of me! He's a hero!" Then she noticed Ferncloud's tears. "Hey, it's okay." she mewed softly. "Firestar will find a way to get him back."

"But what if he doesn't?" wailed Ferncloud. "Darkheart will _kill_ Tawnyclaw if we don't surrender to him!"

"No, Tawnyclaw's smart." meowed the apprentice. "He'll be all right." She pushed her nose into the older she-cat's fur in a gesture of sympathy. " He will come back, Ferncloud."

Ferncloud sighed sadly and replied, "I hope so."


	13. In the Grip of the Enemy

**Chapter 11: In the Grip of the Enemy**

"So what are you going to do with me?" asked Tawnyclaw stonily.

"Oh, not much, just hold you prisoner until the next Gathering." gloated Darkheart. "Then we'll present you and three others - one from each Clan - and warn the Clans that if they don't give themselves up, they'll never see you any of you again!" He laughed evilly. "C'mon boys, let's tie him up so we can go find ourselves some hostages!" And, quickly binding Tawnyclaw's legs, they left for the RiverClan camp.

"Oh man!" groaned Tawnyclaw. "What have I done? They're gonna go kidnap more cats...someone might get hurt. Cats might even die!" He shivered.

_How am I going to get out of this?_

Eventually the three evil warriors came back, dragging a small golden tabby she-cat. Tawnyclaw caught the scent of RiverClan on her fur.

After tying her up similarly to the way they had bound him, Darkheart and his cronies left for WindClan territory. Waiting until they were out of earshot, the ThunderClan tom meowed, "Hey. I'm Tawnyclaw of ThunderClan. Who are you?"

The RiverClan she-cat said warily, "I'm Mothpaw of RiverClan. And I hate those nasty furballs!"

Tawnyclaw nodded. "They're pretty awful, huh? I know."

"Hey!" mewed Mothpaw suddenly. "I know you! You were on patrol when Graystripe caught me and Hawkpaw at Sunningrocks a few moons ago!"

"Oh, that's right." he replied, remembering. "Do you have any ideas on how to escape from here?"

"No!" growled Mothpaw. "If my brother Hawkpaw were here he'd..."

Groaning inwardly, Tawnyclaw decided to try to sleep, despite the apprentice's loud ranting. His eyes closed and within minutes he was snoring softly.

-------

By nightfall, two more cats had joined Mothpaw and Tawnyclaw: Onewhisker, a brown tabby tom of WindClan, and Tawnypelt, a tortoiseshell ShadowClan she-cat.

"Come on!" snarled Darkheart, as Blackfur and Stormwind untied the four prisoners. "Let's get a move on here!" He was so agitated, Tawnyclaw noticed, that the dark tom would probably have a heart attack soon. At that thought, he had trouble stifling a mew of laughter.

Blackfur and Stormwind herded them from the river all the way to Twolegplace. Once Tawnypelt tried bursting free, but Darkheart easily caught her, and all she got for her trouble was a hard bite on the shoulder. When they arrived, Darkheart assigned his henchmen to guard duty and then lay down on the softest moss, as if he couldn't be bothered to do more than order them around. Onewhisker padded over with Tawnypelt to talk to Mothpaw and Tawnyclaw.

"Does anyone have ideas on how we can escape?" whispered Onewhisker.

"Aside from fighting our way out, no." Tawnyclaw frowned. "We could try that, I suppose."

"No!" hissed Tawnypelt forcefully. "I've seen Darkheart fight. We wouldn't have a prayer of beating him - he took out Blackstar easily! And even taking out one of the guards is doubtful."

Mothpaw was shivering from fear. "I...I can't even win a fight against my mentor, Blackclaw! And he's going easy on me!"

Nodding, Onewhisker licked the RiverClan apprentice's ear to calm her. "Don't worry, you won't have to fight." he mewed softly. "I'll help you escape back to your territory while Tawnypelt and Tawnyclaw handle Blackfur and Stormwind."

Mothpaw stopped trembling and purred shakily, "Thank you, Onewhisker."

"Oh joy." muttered Tawnypelt sarcastically. "Just what I always wanted. A fight in the darkness with a cat who skipped apprenticeship because he already fought like a warrior."

"Aw, come on. It'll be fun." purred Tawnyclaw teasingly. "Which do you want to take on?"

Sighing, the she-cat meowed reluctantly, "I suppose I'll take Stormwind, if that's all right with you. I was watching him earlier - I think he's scared of his own shadow!"

They purred with amusement, then began their plan. Onewhisker and Mothpaw slipped out silently into the forest while the other two warriors jumped the guards from behind.

Tawnypelt easily took care of Stormwind because, as she'd said, he was a very nervous cat and fainted from terror before she had to lay a claw on him. She rushed over to help Tawnyclaw, who had his paws full with Blackfur.

Yeowls of "Wake up, boss! Wake up!" split through the peaceful night air. Even though Blackfur had skipped apprenticeship, Tawnyclaw was holding his own, and even appeared to be winning. Until Darkheart woke up from all the noise and joined the fight, that is. The ThunderClan warrior suddenly found himself beneath Darkheart's massive paws.

"Hah hah hah! Now I've got you trapped. Where are the other hostages?" hissed Darkheart.

"I'll never tell _you!_ " retorted Tawnyclaw.

"Yes you will, you overgrown infant! Or I'll kill you." The evil warrior raised his claws to deal the death blow.

"No you won't!" yeowled Tawnypelt suddenly, jumping out from beneath a bush nearby. "Leave him alone! I've come back as a hostage peacefully. Do whatever you want with me, but don't hurt him!"

Darkheart stepped back and Tawnyclaw staggered over to stand next to Tawnypelt. "Hmm. All right, I'll keep you two as prisoners. ThunderClan and ShadowClan are the most powerful Clans in the forest anyway. After they surrender, I'll easily conquer RiverClan and WindClan with my new army. You two!" he snarled at Blackfur and Stormwind, who had come out of hiding. "Do _not_ fall asleep again! These two are the key to my plan of taking over this forest. _Watch them every second!_ Got it?"

Shaking from fear, their eyes huge, the two henchmen nodded quickly.

"Good." Darkheart turned and headed back to his soft moss nest. "Do not disturb me again until morning!" He dropped off to sleep within minutes. As the guards resumed their posts, always keeping one eye on the two prisoners, Tawnyclaw shot Tawnypelt a grateful look. Because of her, he was still alive, and Onewhisker and Mothpaw had escaped. _But will they be able to get here before Darkheart does something terrible?_


	14. Rescue Mission

Yay, I'm finally caught up! Okay, I _do _want reviews for this chapter please, and I'm SO sorry for my mistake I can't tell you!

--------

**Chapter 13: Rescue Mission**

Flamepelt and Ambertail were sharing a mouse and casually chatting near the warrior's den when suddenly Ambertail heard a loud yeowl. "Help, help, Darkheart's taken Tawnyclaw!" Ferncloud and Sorrelpaw burst into camp, near hystarics.

Firestar bounded out of his den and asked, "Darkheart's back? What's he done now?"

Sobbing, Ferncloud managed to force out "Tawnyclaw...hostage...Darkheart took..." She let out a loud wail and was overcome again. Sorrelpaw explained fearfully, "Darkheart caught me hunting alone, and he was going to kidnap me, but Tawnyclaw and Ferncloud heard my calls for help. Tawnyclaw gave himself up so Darkheart would let me go." Tears gathered in the corners of the apprentice's eyes. "Please, we have to help him! He saved me!"

Yeowling, "Cats of ThunderClan! Gather beneath the Highrock _now!_", Firestar lept to the top of the Highrock. ThunderClan quickly assembled, and their leader explained the situation. "Tawnyclaw is one of our bravest warriors. We must send a war party after Darkheart! Kits and elders shall remain at the camp, but every warrior is needed for this mission."

Sorrelpaw pushed her way to the front and pleaded, "May the apprentices come too, Firestar? Tawnyclaw is our friend, and we want to help rescue him!" Sootpaw and Rainpaw meowed agreement.

Nodding, Firestar said seriously, "We'll need all the help we can get. Very well, apprentices may come along." Within a few minutes, the warriors and apprentices were prepared to leave. Firestar led them into the forest, toward what might be one of ThunderClan's greatest battles ever.

--------

As ThunderClan neared Twolegplace, Darkheart's scent got stronger. They could scent Tawnyclaw, Blackfur, and Stormwind as well, but there was also another cat with them that no one could idenfify right away. Then Brambleclaw suddenly meowed, "Tawnypelt! He's got Tawnypelt too!"

"What? Who's Tawnypelt?" asked Sabelfur.

Brambleclaw explained quickly, "Tawnypelt is my sister. She left ThunderClan when she was an apprentice to join our father Tigerstar in ShadowClan." His amber eyes widened with fear, but then they hardened with determination. "Come on, we have to go!" He lept forward, into a clump of bracken, and the ThunderClan cats could hear him crashing through the brush ahead of them.

Firestar sighed. "Great StarClan, what can he be thinking? Well, we can't let Brambleclaw get too far ahead and give us away with all that crashing around."

They crept through the forest almost silently. Eventually Brambleclaw came padding back toward them, looking sheepish. Firestar said nothing, but shot his former apprentice a dirty look.

A few tail-lengths from the end of the forest and the beginning of Twolegplace, Firestar guestured for the warriors to halt. "Now our job is to find Darkheart. I'll take Brambleclaw, Flamepelt, Ambertail, Sootpaw, Cloudtail, and Ferncloud and go left. Graystripe, you go right with Sabelfur, Silvercloud, Dustpelt, Sorrelpaw, Mousefur, and Rainpaw. If you find Darkheart and his henchmen, try to take him out first. Everyone understand?" The ThunderClan cats nodded. "Move out, then."

Firestar and his group had not gone far when they heard a loud, harsh meowing. "Ssh!" hissed the leader as he dropped into a low crouch and padded noiselessly toward the voice. The others followed likewise, and as they got closer Ferncloud began picking up a horrible scent. "It's Darkheart!" she whispered.

The ThunderClan leader nodded. "Good. Now we must come up with an attack strategy to take them down." He turned to his warriors and thought a moment. "Brambleclaw, Flamepelt, Cloudtail, and I will leap at Darkheat all at once. Sootpaw, Ambertail, and Ferncloud will take out Blackfur and rescue the hostages. Is that clear?"

It was. Everyone split into the two groups. The main attackers crept forward, heading straight for Darkheart, while the other three went around to the left, where the henchmen and hostages were. Ambertail sidled up to Ferncloud and whispered, "Do you want to sit this out? Sootpaw and I can probably take care of these two easily."

"NO!" growled Ferncloud furiously. "I'm not made of china, you know! I can take on Blackfur easily! In fact, I think I will!"

Ambertail looked doubtful. "Are you sure? With all that's happened today and everything..."

Her tail lashing and her eyes blazing with fury, Ferncloud meowed stubbornly, "I want to take on Blackfur alone. Tawnyclaw needs me; this is for him."

"Okay." Ambertail nodded. Turning to Sootpaw, she mewed softly, "You chase off Stormwind, okay? I'll be right here in case you need help."

The small tom's eyes widened with surprise and slight fear, but he nodded obediently. Seeing that the apprentice was a little scared, Ferncloud purred gently, "Don't worry, Stormwind's easy. He's scared of his own shadow, practically." They purred with amusement for a moment, then headed toward their targets.

As Ferncloud had predicted, Stormwind bolted when he saw another cat coming toward him with bared teeth and extended claws. It didn't seem to matter that Sootpaw was half his size - he seemed as terrified as if all of StarClan were pursuing him. Ambertail muttered with disgust, "I wonder how such a chicken got to be a warrior anyway."

It wasn't nearly as easy for Ferncloud, though. Blackfur padded toward her, baring his teeth nastily. Ferncloud saw no fear in his hard green eyes, only evil and eager anticipation for the fight. She knew there was no chance she could beat this cat, and was about to run when she heard Tawnyclaw's voice in her head. _Ferncloud, I need you. Don't be aftraid. I know you can do this! _

She nodded. _Don't worry, Tawnyclaw, I won't let you down!_ The ThunderClan warrior lept at Blackfur with superhuman (supercat? hee hee!) strength, claws extended and ready to fight for her Tawnyclaw.

------------

Meanwhile Firestar and his three warriors crept forward through the tall grass. "Brambleclaw, you get Darkheart from behind," he hissed. "Cloudtail, attack from the left, Flamepelt from the right, and I'll face him head on."

They moved into their positions and prepared for battle. As one the four toms sprang out and ambushed their target. Darkheart gave a yeowl of outrage, unsure where to aim his claws first. Brambleclaw sank his teeth into one of the evil cat's hind legs and hung on, scratching him several times on the legs and hindquarters before being flung off. The tabby shook himself and lept back into the fray.

There was a huge pile of cats, two ginger shapes and a white blur on top of a dark one. Brambleclaw continued to attack Darkheart's legs. Although ThunderClan definitely had the advantage, Darkheart was holding his own. Finally Firestar managed to pin him down and hiss menacingly, "Still thinking of staying?"

Darkheart struggled beneath him, but soon realized it was useless and growled, "Alright, fine! You win. I'll take Blackfur and Stormwind and go. Whatever you want, just let me up!"

"All right." Firestar released him, and Darkheart staggered to his feet. "Take them, then, and get out of our forest!"

The dark loner turned to go, but as Darkheart padded away Flamepelt saw a gleam in his eyes. Suddenly the ginger warrior realized what Darkheart was planning and screeched, "Firestar, watch out!"

Firestar turned just in time to see a huge dark shape flying toward him. Darkheart landed hard on the ThunderClan leader, knocking the wind out of him.While Firestar lay dazed, Darkheart pinned him to the ground with his huge paws and held his claws dangerously close to the leader's throat. "Well? What are you pathetic cats going to do now? I have your leader," he mewed mockingly. "I can kill hiim with one swipe."

"What do you want, Darkheart?" asked Flamepelt angrily.

"What do I want? I want to get rid of you,forever!" growled Darkheart. "Come and fight me, earth-child, and I'll let your leader go!"

"Flamepelt, what are we going to do?" meowed Brambleclaw nervously. "Are you really going to fight him?"

"I have to, it's the only way. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Flamepelt padded over to Cloudtail and whispered, "If I don't make it, tell Ambertail I love her." Cloudtail nodded, and he and Brambleclaw stepped back.

By this time Firestar had regained his strength. He stood shakily and went over to Cloudtail and Brambleclaw, spitting nastily at Darkheart as he did. Flamepelt and Darkheart circled each other, preparing for battle.

"Ah, finally I can get rid of you, you conniving child!" hissed Darkheart evilly. "You ready?"

Flamepelt looked into the other tom's eyes, black as his soul and gleaming with excitement. Clearly he couldn't wait for this fight to begin. _I will defeat you, Darkheart. For Motherboard, for Cyberspace, for Ambertail, for Sabelfur, Tawnyclaw, and Silvercloud._ He nodded and replied, "I'm ready."

He crouched into a battle position and lept, not knowing if he would ever see another day. But he knew he had to try his hardest to win. All the Clans - and Cyberchase - depended on it.

-------

Please please review! I want to finish posting this story soon but I won't do it if nobody reviews!


	15. The Final Battle

A great big THANK YOU to Shaded-Sky, Nala5, and HoneyFeather for reviewing, and especially to Shaded-Sky for being so patient with me concerning this story. After this there will be only one more chapter and then the epilouge. It's bittersweet for me because this is the longest story I've written so far and I'm very proud of it and glad people are liking it, but I'm also really looking forward to having the whole thing posted!**  
**

------------**  
**

**Chapter 14: The Final Battle**

Ferncloud saw Blackfur bounding toward her, claws extended and mouth open in a soundless battle cry. She crouched down and pounced, knocking him off-balance with her paws. Snarling with rage, he slashed at her with his sharp claws.

They lept into the air at the same instant and crashed against each other. Yeowls and hisses filled the air as the two warriors landed in a blur of gray and black.

Ambertail called, "Go Ferncloud! Go Ferncloud!" from her hiding place. Her cries gave Ferncloud a surge of energy. Flipping Blackfur off her back where he was trying to bite her neck, she pinned him to the ground with her front paws and bit his soft belly, then let him run off, wailing in pain.

Ferncloud stood for a moment, breathing hard from exhileration. She had scratches and bites all over her body, but she didn't care. _I did it! I won! Thank you, StarClan!_

Padding over to Ambertail, she mewed, "Okay, let's go rescue Tawnyclaw and Tawnypelt."

Ambertail licked her friend's shoulder, which was bleeding from a deep cut, and purred, "You did it, Ferncloud! You beat Blackfur!"

"Yeah, I did." Ferncloud gazed up at the sky, and she thought she heard her mother Brindleface's whisper on the breeze: _Well done, Ferncloud._

_Thank you, mother,_ thought Ferncloud. She and Ambertail walked over to the hostages, who appeared to be asleep.

"Tawnyclaw?" whispered Ferncloud.

Tawnyclaw's eyes opened slowly and he stared at them for a moment. "Ferncloud!" he purred suddenly. He lept up and touched his nose to hers. "I knew you'd save us!"

"You should have seen it!" mewed Sootpaw, who had come out of hiding from behind a tree. "Ferncloud fought Blackfur and won!"

Tawnyclaw stopped and stared at Ferncloud, eyes widening. Finally he said softly, "You fought Blackfur? For me?"

Nodding, Ferncloud answered, "Yes. I don't know how, exactly. I just kept thinking about how he and Stormwind took you away..."

"I know." The light brown tom pushed his nose into her fur reassuringly. "But I'm okay now. Everything's alright. Wait," he said suddenly, "did Firestar come too? Where is he?"

"Oh my gosh!" yeowled Ambertail. "He and Flamepelt, Cloudtail, and Brambleclaw! They're out fighting Darkheart!"

At that moment Tawnypelt awoke, and she padded over and said, "I heard Brambleclaw and Darkheart in the same sentence. My brother's not out there fighting that brute, is he?"

"I'm afraid so," meowed Ferncloud softly.

"Come on, we've got to help them!" Tawnypelt crashed through the brush with Ambertail right behind her. Sootpaw slipped through the tall grass after them. Exchanging a fearful glance, Tawnyclaw and Ferncloud followed them toward the battle.

-------

Flamepelt landed directly on top of Darkheart, stunning the dark warrior for a moment. Taking advantage of his chance, Flamepelt gave Darkheart a sharp bite on the neck. He didn't break the bone, but Darkheart snapped out of his paralyzed state and yeowled with rage and pain. Whirling, he threw the ThunderClan warrior into the bushes.

After a moment, Flamepelt bounded out of the brush and lept at Darkheart again. They met in the air in a tangle of fur. The air was filled with yeowls and hisses as they tumbled together.

"I will get rid of you!" growled Darkheart. "This is the last time you'll ever cross the mighty Hacker!"

_Yes, this will be the last time,_ thought Flamepelt. _I'm going to make sure you never hurt another cat again._ He flung himself into the ShadowClan warrior, knocking him to the ground. It stunned Darkheart long enough for Flamepelt to bite and scratch him hard several times. He could feel his opponent growing weak.

"I...will...win..." groaned Darkheart as he drifted into unconciousness.

Ambertail burst into the clearing and ran over to Flamepelt. "You did it!" she purred happily. "You beat Darkheart! Now we can get out of here!"

Suddenly there was a loud wooshing sound and Tawnyclaw, Ambertail, and Flamepelt saw a face they had not seen for many moons.

"Motherboard!"

"Hello Cybermates." said Motherboard warmly. "I see you've taken care of Hacker, Matt. Well done."

Flamepelt glowed with pride and he nodded respectfully. "Thanks."

"I'm going to bring Hacker, Buzz, and Delete back into Cyberspace and banish them to an unknown Cybersite. We won't have to deal with them for a while. Are you ready to return now?"

"Um..." The three warriors glanced at each other. Finally Ambertail spoke. "Could you give us a day or two to think about it?"

"Hmm. Well, all right. I'll come back tomorrow night at midnight; you'll have to make your decision by then."

"Thank you, Motherboard." mewed Tawnyclaw.

"You're welcome. And it's good to see you kids again." Motherboard smiled, and then disappeared.

"Come on." Firestar said seriously. "Let's take Tawnypelt to the Thunderpath so she can return to her own territory, and then we can head back to camp."

The ThunderClan cats nodded and started out. On the way they found Graystripe's group, and Firestar explained their plan. When they'd arrived at the Thunderpath, Tawnypelt briefly touched noses with her brother and then scampered across to ShadowClan territory. After calling a goodbye after her, ThunderClan headed back to their camp.

"Go rest." Firestar ordered the tired warriors. "You deserve it."

As the Cybersquad padded into the warrior's den and curled up in their nests, they thought about the difficult decision they had to make. It took a long time for any of them to fall asleep that night.

------------

Reviews are appreciated and they make me update faster too!


	16. A Difficult Decision

**Chapter 15: A Difficult Decision**

Tawnyclaw thought all night about what he was going to do. He didn't want to leave Ferncloud, but he knew his rightful place was Radopolis. By sunrise, he had made no progress on his decision; he was just exhausted from his sleepless night.

Ferncloud stirred; she'd been sleeping peacefully at his side. Stretching gracefully, she purred, "Good morning."

"Hi," mewed Tawnyclaw softly. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine, thanks. And you?"

Shifting his gaze to his paws, Tawnyclaw muttered, "Not at all. I was thinking."

The pale gray she-cat fixed her green gaze on him. "About what you're going to do, right?"

"Yes." Tawnyclaw rested his head on his front paws, feeling miserable and confused. "I don't know what to do! I don't want to leave you, but my real home is Radopolis. Plus, my friends are leaving at midnight. What should I do?"

Ferncloud appeared to be thinking. "Well, you know I want you to stay. You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Tawnyclaw. I - I don't know what I'd do if you left."

Giving her shoulder a loving lick, Tawnyclaw murmured, "I know. But I've seen the way Dustpelt looks at you. I think he genuinely loves you, like I do. So you'll have him as support, if I go..."

"I know, but he's not _you,_" said Ferncloud sadly. "I-I'll never forget you, Tawnyclaw."

"And I could never forget you," murmured Tawnyclaw.

Giving herself a shake, Ferncloud mewed cheerily, "Well, you're not leaving until midnight. Why don't we go hunting together - one last time?"

Emerald eyes gleaming, Tawnyclaw lept to his feet and meowed excitedly, "I'll race you to the gorse tunnel!" He bolted out of the warrior's den before Ferncloud could blink.

"Hey!" she meowed indignantly. "Wait up!"

------

The rest of the day passed in a blur of hunting and patrolling the territory. Moonrise arrived before any cat wanted it to.

Firestar lept to the top of the Highrock ad yeowled, "Cats of ThunderClan! Gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

The Cybersquad watched the Clan cats come from all areas of the camp to the Highrock. These cats were their friends, that they'd hunted and patrolled with, and they were about to leave them - maybe forever.

Gazing down at them, Firestar meowed seriously, "These five cats, Flamepelt, Sabelfur, Ambertail, Silvercloud, and Tawnyclaw, have been invaluable hunters, fighters, and friends. We have them to thank for freeing us from the evil ShadowClan warrior Darkheart, and without them the fresh-kill pile would not have been so large this greenleaf." Purrs of amusement rippled through the crowd. "But now the time has come for them to leave us."

Glancing around, Flamepelt saw that at this news, the Clan cat's eyes dimmed with sadness. Especially Ferncloud's; the light gray she-cat looked absolutely heartbroken.

"I will give you all a few minutes to bid farewell to them," continued Firestar. Immediately a huge crowd gathered around the five warriors. During the time they belonged to ThunderClan, they had become popular with every cat. After the goodbyes had all been said, Firestar meowed, "I will be escorting them to Twolegplace, where they will return to their original home. Graystripe, I wish you to accompany us."

"Wait!" yeowled Ferncloud suddenly. "Firestar, couldn't I come with you also? _Please?"_ Her green eyes pleaded with him.

Firestar nodded. "Very well. Ferncloud, you may come."

Soon they were prepared to leave. Amid calls of "Goodbye!" and "We'll miss you!", the ThunderClan leader led them out through the gorse tunnel and toward Twolegplace. Ambertail and Flamepelt walked close together, their fur touching and their tails entwining. Sabelfur and Silvercloud stayed close to Graystripe. They barely noticed Tawnyclaw and Ferncloud, who were hanging back, murmuring quietly to each other.

Just before midnight, they arrived at Twolegplace. The cats didn't have to wait long before they heard a whooshing sound and a huge pink portal opened. "Hello, Cybermates," said Motherboard warmly.

"Motherboard!"

"We've decided to come home, Motherboard." meowed Flamepelt.

"I know. I figured you would. Hacker and his team haven't caused any trouble yet, but it won't be long before they start. And we missed you kids and Digit while you were gone."

"We've missed you too," mewed Ambertail. "It's been wonderful, but we'd like to return to our homes now."

Motherboard smiled, and Flamepelt stepped toward the portal. With a final farewell to Firestar and Graystripe, he jumped in and disappeared. Ambertail, Sabelfur, and Silvercloud followed him.

Before he approached the portal, Tawnyclaw looked into Ferncloud's green eyes one last time. In them he saw a lifetime of love for him. He licked her shoulder gently and murmured, "Goodbye, Ferncloud."

Nodding, she mewed, "Don't forget me."

"Never," he whispered. Then, with one last look back, Tawnyclaw lept into the portal. As he flew through it back to cyberspace, one thought ran through his mind: _I will never forget you, beloved Ferncloud. I promise you that._


	17. Epilogue: Life Goes On

Thanks to Shaded-Sky for reviewing! Here's the miniscule epilogue, the last part.**  
**

------------**  
**

**Epilogue: Life Goes On**

After Flamepelt, Sabelfur, Ambertail, Silvercloud, and Tawnyclaw left the forest, the life of the Clans went on. Dustpelt reclaimed Ferncloud as his mate, and she grew to love him, although not as strongly as she had her beloved Tawnyclaw.

As humans, Matt and Inez went back to their ways of flirting by annoying and teasing each other. Slider continued living in Radopolis and repairing skateboards and bikes for money. However, for the first two weeks after their return from the forest he was somewhat depressed and absentminded - no one except his close friends knew why. Eventually he began acting normal again, but true to his word, he never forgot Ferncloud, and often thought about her late at night.

Hacker caused trouble in cyberspace often, of course, but the Cybersquad was always able to stop him. And so life continued in the two worlds that had once collided - and might someday collide again.

-------------

Review if you like. I'd appreciate it. I'm quite proud of this story and I hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it!


End file.
